The Gold and Silver Wolves
by kgroyalct
Summary: At Canary Wharf, the void pulled Rose Tyler in. Making a deal with the Bad Wolf, Rose turnes into a golden wolf and she escapes the void. now in wolf form she protects the torchwood team and the doctor. -adopted from Joldino-Sidestreaker
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

The Gold and Silver Wolves

Chapter One

They were both so happy, Rose Tyler and The Doctor had stopped the Cybermen and Daleks from invading earth by sucking them into the void. They started laughing, but stopped immediately when they saw the Dalek hit one of the levers. It sparked and unlocked from its position.

Offline

They feminine machine's voice rang through the room, even though the daleks and Cybermen were making so much noise, they heard the word loud and clear. Both pairs of eyes were draw to the lever on Rose's side. The void's pull started slowing down.

The doctor and Rose looked fearfully at each other but they knew what Rose had to do. Gritting her teeth Rose started stretching for the lever, but she couldn't reach. Stretching out as far as she could she still couldn't quite reach, then her hand slipped off the clamp. "Hold on!" the Doctor screamed out to her. Rose kept trying to pull the lever back onto the locked position, but then her body swung around so she was pushing the lever up.

Online and Locked

Rose was now being pulled harder into the void but she hung on to the lever. Her body started to rise and she became parallel to the floor. The Doctor kept screaming at her to hold on and Rose tried her best. In the end, her fingers got slippery and the voids suction became too much. She slipped off.

"ROSE!"

The cry from the Doctor was drawn out and full of anguish. Rose knew what was going to happen and she knew what the Doctor would do. "This isn't your fault! This was my choice! Trust me! This isn't your fault!" Rose screamed to him. She saw him nod and knew it was false but before she could say anymore, she was in the void. He had his head down crying, so he didn't notice the flash of gold just before the rift shut completely.

Rose POV

I was screaming at him that it wasn't his fault and that he should trust me. He nodded but I knew it was false. Of course he would blame himself, that's just who he is. This would be bad, he only just patched up the time war pain and now loosing me is gonna be like putting wax on it then ripping it off and then doing it over and over again. She was wish that some way she could protect the doctor, so that she could meet him again. She closed her eyes and then found herself in a golden glow just before the rift vanished.

Normal POV

Rose was floating in nothingness, although somehow she knew she was surrounded by a golden glow and that was what was keeping her alive. She wondered if she could somehow get in touch with the glow so that she knew what it was. She spoke in her mind because she knew even if she screamed it out loud, nothing would hear her, hell she wouldn't even hear herself. So pushing her mind out as far as she could, she called.

Hello?

Hello there, Rose.

Who are you?

I am you. I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself; I can see the whole of time and space. I can see everything, all that was, all that is, and all that ever could be.

Suddenly a memory flashed through Rose's head, it was when she saved the doctor from the daleks on satellite five.

I remember now. I became the Bad Wolf to save the doctor. But aren't you the heart of the TARDIS?

No, Rose. I have been in you since the time of your birth; I was sealed away, waiting for the moment when I could be awoken. You awoke me by looking into the heart of the TARDIS. I have been here ever since but I was not needed and you didn't call for me.

What do you mean, call for you?

When you wished that there was some way for you to help the doctor, I was awoken once again.

So can you help me?

Yes, but at a price.

What price?

You can only be in a wolf form; no one will recognise you and you will need to awake the Time Lady within you.

What? I'm a Time Lady? But mum, she was just a regular human, wasn't she?

Yes, she is, when you were a baby and the fall of the time lords was inevitable, you were transported as a cell through space to earth and you were placed in your mother's womb. Your time lord genes were supressed and you became a human baby.

Does the Doctor know?

No, it was a top secret project and that you were the only successful one.

Oh, so this price, let me see if I have got it. I will become a Time Lady and then I will turn into a wolf and I will protect the doctor.

Yes, but I believe that you will want to protect another.

Rose was confused. Who?

A Captain Jack Harkness, I believe his name is. We brought him back on Satellite five, but here is the thing Rose. We brought him back forever. He is a man that cannot die.

Rose was shocked. So we cursed him with immortality. Yes, I want to protect him as well. To repay what I have done, what we have done. Can I do that though, the doctor and Jack will be in different places.

I will, become your TARDIS in wolf form. We will separate and at the same time become one. We will become somewhat unusual though. Not normal wolves. We will be rather large and have two hearts. We will also be the most unusual colour. You will be gold and I will be silver. Be prepared, they won't know us and we will seem alien, but just don't do anything that they will think of as a threat. Do what you have to than get going.

The bad wolf seemed to disagree with what it just said. Well, alright you can stay with either for as long as you like. Rose this is your choice. You will be a Time Lady wolf, not human.

Rose paused before answering, she thought of a question will I have all of my human memories and personality or will I become wolf, with all the viciousness and stuff.

The bad wolf seemed to chuckle No you will not have the viciousness and stuff that a wolf has. You'll be how you are now but as a wolf. Oh, you will also have a telepathic ability so we can communicate and if you want to talk with others. You will be able to talk normally once you get used to the earth's atmosphere.

Cool

Are you ready? If you want to ask something about this than do so now because once we change, we can't change back. Not until the time is right.

So, one day we will change back?

Yes, that is correct.

Okay, can I ask one more thing? It has been bugging me the whole time. Are you male or female?

The Bad Wolf paused then it felt like Rose's body was in an earthquake. Oh, Rose Tyler. That is something only you would think of asking. But to answer your question, I am male.

Okay, I have had a male living in my body for close to twenty years, that's just odd.

Is that all? Bad wolf was still laughing

Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, wait! How long would have passed on the outside?

I am unsure, but no more than a year no less than a few days

Okay, now I am ready.

Right. Begin now!

The voice cut off from rose and she suddenly felt empty, but soon after she felt that her body was moving. She opened her eyes and found herself in a deserted alleyway in what seemed like…Cardiff?

"Why are we in Cardiff?" Rose asked herself. She hadn't expected and answer but she got one. "This was the closest rift still open. Be warned you are about to change now. It's going to be painful." The bad wolf spoke to her.

She tried to turn around to see him but Rose began to feel pain in her chest as it tried to make room for a second heart. Rose held in her scream of pain. She curled up trying to diminish the pain. Bad wolf was proud of her for it but he knew it was only going to get more painful when she changed into a wolf. And as he thought that, she began to change into a large golden wolf.

Now is the time. He then changed from a small, golden retriever puppy into a large silver wolf with two hearts. It didn't hurt him because it was his natural form, but for Rose, it was her first time changing and she was supposed to be humanoid.

A groan of pain escaped her lips as she tried to hold it in but soon it became too much. An agony filled scream forced its way up her throat and out her mouth into the air around her. Before anyone really heard it, the scream became a howl of a wolf, still filled with agony, but now people wouldn't think that she was being murdered and torchwood wouldn't think that she was a victim in an alien attack.

It took a few minutes for Rose to completely turn into the wolf she was supposed to be. She whimpered in pain and raised her large golden head to look at the silver wolf that was lying next to her.

Rest it will be alright

As soon as Rose heard the bad wolf speak to her, she began to drift off. The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "Holy shit call the police, there are two frigging huge wolves in here!" then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Torchwood

Bad wolf (I'm going to call him BW) was lying next to Rose when the sirens of a police car came to the end of the alley. It was night time now, Rose had been asleep for a few hours, and she would wake soon. He then heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He raised his head to see who it was and to see if they were a threat. What he saw was a young woman with dark hair freeze in place when he looked at her. She looked fearful, he chuckled but it sounded more like a purr, which he thought was fine because it would seem unthreatening. The woman relaxed slightly but was still tense. She shone a torch at BW; she saw silver fur and guessed that he was silver all over. Her torch light then caught some golden fur and her torch swung to see the rest of the golden animal.

Silly girl shone the torch right in Rose's face and she began to wake up. Her head snapped up to face the woman shining the light in her eyes and growled softly. The woman didn't seem to hear her so Rose decided to test out her telepathy.

Could you please lower your torch? Rose asked nicely. The response form the woman was priceless; she squeaked and dropped the torch. Both Wolves chuckled loudly and the woman froze again. She then spoke softly to the two large wolves. "Where did you come from?" she asked timidly.

The wolves didn't get a chance to answer as she was called away to give special ops room. Rose looked at BW. Is special ops Torchwood? BW nodded and they both moved so that they were comfortable. A few moments' later four people appeared all dressed in black and carrying cases. They approached slowly but confidently. Rose looked at BW and they both decided to acknowledge the approaching Torchwood team.

The wolves slowly bowed their heads then brought them back up. The team stopped in their tracks for a moment and looked at each other trying to figure out if that was a warning or a come closer signal. The leader stepped out of the shadow and Rose saw who it was. She leapt to her feet, startling the people and walked slowly towards Jack Harkness. BW got up slowly and walked forward as well. The three behind the leader pulled out their guns. Rose and BW stopped in their tracks and growled. Jack put his hand up, "Put them away. No need to be hasty." Rose inwardly grinned and turned to BW with a silent question. Oh, go on. You deserve it.

Rose's eyes lit up and she turned back to Jack. She nodded at him. He nodded back. May I approach? I do not mean harm. She asked him. He looked taken aback then smiled and nodded. Rose ran to him and leapt on him pushing him down to the ground. Jacks team reached for their guns but Jack stopped them with a wave of his hand. Rose looked down at Jack and her eyes pleaded forgiveness for scaring them. He smiled and nodded. Rose was so happy she licked his face continually, Jack laughed at her antics, until BW nudged her softly with his nose.

Rose got off Jack and said person got up off the ground. Rose could now see why they were freaked out, just standing on all four legs her shoulders came up to Jacks shoulders, if she raised her head fully she was the same, if not bigger than Jack. She got an amused glint in her eye which Jack saw and asked "What so funny?" Rose just looked at BW and laughed. Shaking her head she stepped forward and rested it on his shoulder. Jack then understood what was amusing and laughed softly. Rose stepped back until she came in line with BW.

Jack then became professional and signalled his team forward. Rose, a little scared, took a step back. Seeing this Jack halted his team. BW looked back at Rose than at Jack. If you lead us to somewhere more open I believe she will be more comfortable. Jacks head swung around to BW. He looked thoughtful; he then nodded and told his team to back up. Once Jack told his team of the situation they went back to the car and waited for him. Jack stepped up to the two wolves, gone of all hesitation. "We will take you to an open space, just follow us and then we can sort all this mess out."

Jack then looked up "where do you think we should take them?" Rose and BW's head snapped up just in time to see the police woman jump back and out of sight. Jack chuckled "Always get one spying." He said.

Jack turned back to the two wolves that were up to his shoulders. "If you just follow the car than we will be in an open field. Just don't run off." Both wolves looked at each other and nodded. Rose once again stepped up to Jack she kneeled down; Hop on then we will know what we are following.

Jack laughed and smiled, he got on the female wolf's back. The male wolf just shook his head and started walking out of the alley. Jack looked down at the female wolf in front of him. He was only riding on her back to make sure that they followed and didn't go anywhere else. She was a mystery to Jack, it seemed like she knew him and was comfortable with him. He wasn't sure if they were an alien species, sure they had talked to him in his mind but that could be the result of an experiment. He was still trying to figure out if they were alien or not when the wolf started running after the male and the car. The female under him suddenly jumped over a log, which made him reach down and grab the female's sides. This made him freeze in place and the female could sense it as she slowed down slightly.

Rose felt him grab her sides as she jumped and also felt him freeze. She told BW to keep following the car and he nodded. Rose was still running but a bit slower.

Jack now had no doubt they were alien, the wolf had two hearts, she was telepathic and not to mention was the size of a person. She stopped as she felt Jack was still frozen and not moving in time with her. She turned her head around to face him. He knew she was stopping to see if he was alright, Jack unfroze and nodded at the female and she took off again. She ran faster to catch up with the other wolf and the car. Somehow Jack could tell that she wasn't running even half as fast as she could and he was suddenly thankful that this was a friendly alien wolf and not a psychotic agro one that could bit someone's head off in an instant.

Rose was lost now, she tried sniffing the ground for BW but the smell of the road clogged up her nose. She stopped and turned to Jack. To him she looked sheepish, um, do you know the way? She asked him. Jack paused and her words went through his head. He laughed out loud and pointed her in the direction they were going.

Suddenly Tosh's voice came over Jack's ear piece. Rose's ears shrieked in protest to the sound of static and high pitch. Rose dropped to the ground, which caused Jack to fall off; he was suddenly up again and bent over the downed wolf that looked to be in pain. Owens voice came over the phone next, "Oh, Shit! Jack the wolf just turned around and is running back the way we came!" While Owen had been talking, Jack had noticed that the female was trying to cover her ears while lying on the ground. Out of nowhere Jack was shoved aside roughly. He caught himself and turned to see the male leaning over the female growling softly as for comfort. Owen spoke on the phone again, causing both wolves to snarl. The male stepped forward and ripped the ear piece off and threw it to the ground, grinding it to pieces under his giant paw.

Jack then understood what the problem was; the phones were too high frequency for the female to handle. He winced as he felt a bit of blood dribble down the side of his head from where the wolf had grazed trying to get the device.

The SUV raced around the corner and saw the three figures on the side of the road, two huge wolfs and one man. Tosh stopped the car and Owen and Suzy got out, trying to figure out what the problem was. They then saw the downed female and turned to Jack. Suzy was the one who spoke "are you too heavy for her Jack?" Jack shook his head. Owen reached up to his ear piece to talk to Tosh when Jack's hand snapped out and stopped him. This caused three pairs of surprised and curious eyes to turn to him. "The frequency is too high for her. When you spoke to me, she dropped to the ground in pain." The two outside the car nodded in understanding. Suzy went to tell Tosh what was going on.

"When the Male turned around and we didn't see you we though they were going to have a snack or something." Owen said. This caused the wolves to turn to him and growl. Owen stepped back and Jack laughed "I don't think they like you accusing them of that." Owen rolled his eyes and walked back to the car. Jack turned to the wolves. "Are you guys ready to go?" the female got up and nodded. She then started kneeling down but buckled slightly. The male barked at her and she nodded in response. The, male then walked up to Jack and knelt. Jack got on the male and they started off again.

Once they got to the field, Jack got off the male and walked over to his team that were getting out of the car. The wolves lay down with their bellies on the ground. Jack stood in front of them with his team flanking him. "Where are you from?" he started the questioning.

Rose and BW looked at each other deciding who was going to answer it was Rose; she wanted to see if she could talk aloud yet so she answered "The Void." Jack nodded a bit confused and suspicious that they were keeping something from him because he knew no one could survive the void. "Did you purposely come here?" BW answered this one "Yes." The cause a little stir among the team, Jack held up a hand to silence them. "Why?" he asked. BW and Rose answer together "To protect." This answer was obviously not what they expected and were therefore unable to answer for a moment. "Protect who?" Rose chuckled "everyone, we are here to protect people from other 'aliens' as you put it. We could call you aliens. Anyway we are here to work with the human race or Torchwood, as others have put it." The Torchwood team shuffled a bit shocked that the aliens had heard of them. "How do you know about Torchwood?" Jack asked. Rose fixed her gaze on her friend "We know a lot of things, Captain Jack Harkness."

Dead silence rang around the clearing the only sound was the sound of the city. "How the hell do you know my name?" Jack asked through clenched teeth. The rest of the team were curious and a bit frightened because an alien knew Jack Harkness, what did they know about him? BW chose to answer. "I believe you felt the hearts, Jack. Who else has two hearts you know of?" Jacks eyes widened in recognition then went stone cold. He turned back to the rest of his team "alright you lot, I can handle it from here. Go home." His team shuffled back to the car, sulking that they couldn't find out about Jack, and they left.

Jack swung around to the wolves. "Do you know the Doctor?" he asked. The wolves nodded "But he does not know us." The female stated, Jack swore he heard a bit of sadness in her tone but told himself he was imagining it. "Why are you really here?" Jack asked. The female answered again, "to protect you Jack Harkness." Jack scoffed, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "Yes, we know you can't die, but we agreed. We will follow you and obey orders, as long as we think it is suitable." said BW.

Jack looked stunned, these intelligent animals had just signed up to work for Torchwood, Torchwood that was formed to get rid of aliens and two had just said they would follow orders. "What's the catch?" Jack asked. Rose laughed "there is only one thing." Jack waited for the request. "We would like freedom. Not to be locked in a vault, but to be able to come and go. We have others to protect as part of the deal, but we will come if you are in need or if we want to." Jack was speechless, he was expecting human sacrifices or something that he would be reluctant to do, but this request. It was easily done.

"One question, how will you know if we are in trouble?" Jack questioned. BW stood and walked towards Jack "Stand." Jack stood. Rose came up next to BW. They both touched their noses to Jacks forehead, then his heart. They stepped back and raised their heads and howled. Two collars appeared around their necks. Rose had a golden one and BW had a silver one. They flashed for a second, and then disappeared. "We are now bound to you Captain Jack Harkness." Jack nodded with a smile on his face. "Well, it's not every day that I get to recruit two huge wolves into Torchwood. Now since you know my name, and I don't know yours, I will start with, what are your names?" BW and Rose had a very quick conversation in their minds. On the outside it just looked like they were looking at each other for a second, then BW nodded. "I am BW and this is RT. We apologise that we cannot give our full names, but it is very dangerous if we do. Surely you understand, one day we will tell you when we think the time is right, but until then just call us BW and RT." Jack nodded in understanding "well, BW and RT, welcome to Torchwood."

Jack was riding on RT's back once again. This time they were heading for Torchwood. "Turn down to the left and go in the door." he paused, "you can get in the door right?" the wolves just fixed their large eyes on Harkness. "Yes, we will manage." BW answered. Jack was looking around. "Turn that corner and head for the front door of the hub, there will be someone there, just wait and I will be there shortly." Jack jumped off RT and they split up, RT and BW heading for the hub door and Jack heading to the Invisible lift.

When BW and Rose got to the door, BW lifted his paw and put it on the handle successfully opening the door. He quickly walked inside with Rose following right after. They looked around at the empty room, and then there was a noise. Both wolves swung their heads around to see a man looking fearful behind the desk. Rose spoke before anything got out of control. "Jack told us to wait here." The man jumped slightly before nodding and waiting for jack with the wolves.

Jack walked to the water tower and stepped onto the invisible lift and laughed that they had two massive wolves as new members, alien wolves. When he got to the hub he stepped off and walked through the room, getting everything sorted out for the new members, and up to the front entrance to pick up the said new members.

Walking through the hidden door he came face to face with an interesting scene. Ianto was rubbing BW's belly while RT was looking like she was laughing. Jack laughed, which caught everyone's attention. Ianto stepped away from the wolf while BW growled in disappointment, which Ianto took as a 'if you don't continue I'll eat you' and continued rubbing his belly. RT looked like she was going to roll around, she was laughing so hard. Jack laughed at everyone's antics before getting their attention once more. "Ianto Jones, meet the newest members of Torchwood three, RT and BW. RT and BW meet Ianto Jones." Ianto looked like he was going to faint while BW and RT just nodded at him. "BW is the Silver male and RT is the gold female." Jack turned to the two in question, "would you be able to become smaller, it would get very messy if you stayed that size in here."

Rose looked to BW, Can we get smaller? BW concentrated and began instructing Rose on how to become smaller. Think of a normal sized wolf, about up to Jacks waist and think of getting smaller. Yes it will hurt a little but not as much as before. Rose nodded and started doing what BW told her to. She howled in pain as her body shrank down to normal size. Jack was at her side immediately trying to comfort her. BW simply shrank down and walked over to her licking her face trying to sooth her pain. Jack looked up "why didn't it hurt you?" BW looked over at him, "she is new at this, and this is her second time at shifting. The first was earlier in the alley. It was her howl that everyone heard." Jack looked down at the she-wolf. Jack had heard the howl and immediately felt sorry for whatever it was, now he finds out it was the kind she-wolf that had come to protect them, such pain for such a kind animal. "Well, when will she be better?" Jack asked BW, "a few minutes, ah, here she is." BW looked at rose "are you okay?" he asked, she replied "yeah," as she got up. BW turned to Jack silently telling him to lead on.

Jack showed them around Torchwood, when it was time he took them to the vaults where the weevils were kept. When Jack appeared before them, the weevils ran up to the front and began growling. Then when Rose and BW came into view and growled at them, the weevils fled to the furthest corner of their cells. Jack was impressed; the wolves had the weevils running in fear. He continued to show them around,

Once they finished the tour, he asked something that had been bugging him, "Where are you going to be staying?" the wolves looked at each other, "On the street, somewhere out of the way. Who knows?" Rose said simply. Jack frowned and fingered his chin, thinking of somewhere to stay. He snapped his head up and clicked his fingers. "How about we make a deal, you two can sleep in the office upstairs if you be the night guards." BW and Rose looked at each other and nodded. They looked at Jack "agreed, but sometimes we will be gone for a while, remember we have others to protect and look after as well." Jack though about it and came to a conclusion. "Whenever you're available then." The wolves and jack agreed to the terms (Putting dinner out for them before everyone left) and they got sorted.

The next morning found Jack walking up to check on the wolves. Once they were awake, and he gave them breakfast, the three of them went downstairs to keep an eye on everything until the rest of the team arrived. They moved into his office, both wolves lying down on either side of the door frame. "So how was your first night in Torchwood?" Jack asked casually. They wolves chuckled and replied that it was quiet. Jack snorted and went back to doing his paper work. A few minutes later BW and Rose lifted their heads of the ground and growled, telling Jack that someone was there. Jack acknowledged this and they stopped and put their heads back down. Tosh, Owen and Suzy came in together a moment later.

Being unable to see the wolves, the team went to their workstation and did whatever they did until alien life springs up. Jack was chuckling to himself about their reaction to the wolves. After a few hours Jack knew they were near breaking point in asking what occurred. He started counting down. 5…4…3…2…1… "Hey Jack, what happened to those wolves last night?" Owen's voice called out. Jack couldn't stop himself, he laughed, then sobered up. "Those wolves are no longer with us." Jack knew he was going to enjoy this day. "What happened to them then?" Tosh asked. Suzy straightened up "Did you send them home or kill them?" loud growling made them all turn towards Jacks office, to see he was fighting back a laugh. "I did not touch them." He calmed down enough to answer.

Suzy continued questioning "then what happened? You didn't let them go did you? Are they in a cell in the vaults? What-" Even louder growling cut her off, she could see the laughter was gone from Jacks face; in fact he wasn't even looking at them but at the edges of his door. Jack then looked at them, "I would like to introduce you to two new members of Torchwood three, and I think they would appreciate not being thought of as killing practice." Rose walked out of the office followed by BW and they were both glaring at Suzy. Tosh and Owen looked at the wolves then at Jack. "If they are the same wolves, then why are they here in Torchwood? In case you forgot, we get rid of aliens." Owen stated. Jack looked from the wolves to Owen, Tosh and Suzy. "They're the ones who wanted to join. Plus they said that they made a deal with someone about protecting people." The three looked dumbstruck.

An alert from one of the computers brought everyone out of their thoughts. Tosh swept back to her computer followed by everyone else, the wolves stood by the door ready to move at a moment's notice. Tosh read out what the problem was "there is a weevil at the police station. Coincidence, much. The woman last night, she's there." Jack straightened up and took control. "Alright, we have a weevil on the loose. Capture and do not kill unless necessary." The team nodded and started moving to get ready. Jack turned to the wolves that looked ready to go. He smirked "we shall take the new recruits out for a spin." To the rest of the team, it seemed as though the wolves and Jack shared the same grin, they shivered. Jack headed for the car, the wolves jumped in the back followed by the rest of the team.

Once they reached the station they located where the weevil was and sealed it off, saying there was gases and chemicals. Rose and BW split up and started herding the weevil towards Jack; they growled and watched as the weevil ran in fear away from them and towards the hidden Jack. They had almost finished when the police woman appeared followed by a janitor. The weevil lashed out and attacked the janitor, biting his neck, killing him. Jack and the rest of the team jumped out of hiding and grabbed the weevil. The wolves stood in front of the woman, to protect her if the weevil broke free. Jack yelled at the woman to run, and run she did. Once she was gone, Jack and Owen dragged the weevil down to the car and put it in the boot. The wolves leapt into the back and waited for orders.

Driving to the hub was calm; Jack looked out the side mirror and laughed, "The police woman is following us. Ianto, who was driving, looked to Jack. "What do you want me to do?" "Just keep going, drop us off at the elevator and drive the weevil in." the team nodded ready to go, Tosh glanced at the wolves next to her, "What about the wolves?" she asked. Jack turned in his seat to get a good look at the wolves, "well, BW and RT can help Ianto put the weevils in the vaults."

The team looked at him like he was an idiot, "Did you call them that?" Owen asked, Jack shook his head "that's their names, at least until we get told their real ones." Suzy just looked at the animals then at Jack, "Why don't they tell us their real names? Are we too low a life form for them?" Jack didn't respond to that but the wolves did. They growled menacingly. "Don't ask me." Jack said after the growling calmed down, Suzy looked back to Jack (she faced the wolves when they growled) "then who do I ask?" Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy and stupid, Jack rolled his eyes, "Them," he stated simply. "And you're supposed to be second in command, how pitiful."

Everyone but Ianto and Jack snapped their heads around to look at the two wolves. Rose was disappointed and BW was shaking his head. "Which one of you said that?" Suzy asked, failing to reign her anger in. "I did." Rose said smugly. Eyes flung to her, Suzy was pissed, but before she could do anything, they were at the water tower. "Right, we will finish this inside." Suzy said venomously, Rose smirked as best she could, "I'll be waiting." Suzy got out of the SUV and slammed the door behind her. Rose and BW chuckled. Ianto drove off.

He turned to the chuckling wolves, "Why did you piss her off?" he asked mildly. The wolves instantly stopped laughing, "She smells of blood." BW answered, Rose nodded in agreement, "she seems too blood thirsty." she added. Ianto was confused by the answer but couldn't question them further because they arrived at the entrance.

Once the weevils were in the cell BW turned to look at Ianto, "Why did it take so long for you to get to us? We were in the alley for a few hours before you guys showed up." Ianto looked at the wolf, "we had another case to attend to, someone was murdered and we thought the rift activity had something to do with that… you didn't kill him did you?" Ianto asked the wolves. Rose growled at him "We do not kill without reason. We have not killed." Ianto looked sorry, "my apologies, I did not mean to offend. We found out that it was just a murder, there were no alien signs." Ianto sighed.

The three left the vaults and headed up to the hub. When they got there, there was a bit of an argument going on. "Why the hell don't we just send them back through the rift!" Suzy yelled at Jack, who shook his head "We cannot because they didn't come from another place, they came from the void." Jack said calmly. "Well then send them back to the void!" Suzy screeched. Jack lost it now "If they go back to the void, they will die! No one is supposed to be able to survive the void!" Jack yelled. Suzy full on lost it "WHAT THE HELL IS THE VOID! IF THEY SURVIVED IT ONCE THEY CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

The wolves decided now was the time to intervene "We cannot go back to the void." Heads turned to them, eyes full of curiosity and one full of anger. "Why not," Suzy said darkly "you've been there before, go back to where you came from." Bad Wolf was getting angry at the female that was screeching at him and rose. It's time to show her why I am called the Bad Wolf! BW thought to Rose, to which she nodded in agreement. She too was getting angry at the blood smelling female.

BW Snarled and changed into his large form and roared at the human female. This happened in an instant and so if frightened everyone. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME FEMALE! THE VOID WAS A ONCE OFF THING; IT WAS HARD ENOUGH TRYING TO SUSTAIN LIFE IN A PIT OF NOTHINGNESS! CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT, HELL IS WHAT IT IS CALLED! ALL OF YOUR SENSES DO NOT WORK FOR THE VOID IS THE SPACE BETWEEN PARALLEL UNIVERSES! THERE IS JUST NOTHING!" BW now saw all the frightened faces and calmed down a little bit. "The void is what stops parallel worlds from colliding, it is empty of all things. So we cannot go back to the void." Rose nodded in agreement she remembered the void, it was frightening even with Bad Wolf surrounding her and saving her from it. BW shimmered back down to the smaller size (up to Jacks waist) and walked out the door up to the office to stand guard.

Eyes followed him but turned to the remaining wolf when she spoke. "The void is terrifying, no senses, just nothingness. Everything was numb, if he hadn't have protected us, then we would fall apart, just drift into pieces until there is nothing left. If you were alone and you fell into the void, you would die the second you were in." The team looked upset and scared now. If two huge wolves were terrified of the void then what chance would they stand? The only one who was not affected by the revelation was Jack and he was looking mightily confused, Rose saw this and spoke in his mind. We cannot tell you how we survived, it is much too dangerous, but just like our names, we will tell you in time. Please understand. Jack nodded, and got his team's attention, "Listen up, it has been an odd day but we need to continue on with our job. Get going." With that said the team continued on with their jobs, a bit distracted thinking about what they just heard.

Rose was walking around Suzy when the small of blood caught her nose; she looked at where it was coming from and saw an odd looking knife. It looked clean but it had the smell of fresh blood, like someone was hurt by it yesterday… It clicked in Rose's mind. Bad Wolf, I think it was Suzy who killed that victim yesterday! But I'm not entirely sure. We shouldn't tell jack yet, just in case I am wrong. Rose waited for the reply I think you may be right, and I agree do not tell jack until we are absolutely positive.

The two wolves continued to lie at the door ready for anything. Jack looked over at them and a cheeky grin came to his face, "BW, RT come here for a sec." The two wolves got up and trotted over to Jack's office. Rose and BW looked at each other not liking the grin on his face. "So you two, are you a mated pair?" Jack asked randomly. Rose and BW looked at each other, then at Jack. "You have got to be kidding. BW and I are sort of the same pers- wolf, but split into two. It was part of the deal." Rose answered. Jack looked curious. "How did you mange that?" BW looked apologetic at Jack, "That is something we cannot say." Jack looked put-out "Is there anything you can tell me?" he asked hopefully, BW and Rose thought about it for a few seconds and reached a decision, "I can travel through time and space." BW answered. Jack fell off his chair causing a loud thump. He shot up "No way" he yelled. The rest of the team looked in his direction but he waved them back to work.

Jack glared at the wolves, and then his expression turned to one of defeat. "Why is it always the ones that have two hearts that can travel through time and space?" BW and Rose chuckled softly. "I believe that you once travelled time and space, and you only have one heart." Rose told him. Jack looked up sharply but sighed, "You know so much about me, yet I can know nothing of you. ", Rose answered "That's just how it is."

Rose left the office with her head hung low; she walked through the hub and stood near Tosh. "Excuse me, but is there any rift activity?" Rose asked, making Tosh jump. Tosh looked at the computer, "no, sorry but there is a weevil." Rose looked at the computer, taking notes of where the weevil was.

Before anyone could stop her, Rose was out the door and going up to the information centre. Once she was there, she saw Ianto leaning on his desk. "I'm going weevil hunting." Rose said, she was out the door before he could stop her. Rose ran to the location where tosh's computer had said the weevil was. Once she go there it was becoming night, she didn't realise how much of the day had gone. Suddenly the smell of the Weevil hit her nose. She put her nose on the ground and followed the scent trail into an abandoned warehouse. Rose's head snapped up when she heard the sound of snarling in front of her. She looked around for the source but couldn't see it anywhere.

Then there was a great weight on her back, forcing her to the ground. She rolled and dislodged the weevil that had jumped on her. She got up and faced it, both moving in a circular motion. They both attacked at the same time, Rose trying to scratch its face and the weevil trying to puncture her chest with its claws. Both attacks missed, but Rose was open as she landed on her feet again, allowing the weevil to smack her across the muzzle, making her stagger. Rose tried to turn and face it but she was not fast enough as the weevils claws ran through her body and out the other side. Rose howled in pain sending a clear message to BW through her mind. Then there was nothing.

BW was lying outside Jacks office and watching as he showed the police constable Gwen Cooper around the hub. He was thinking about how to get rid of Suzy. When Jack took Gwen out to get rid of her memory he decided to get some sleep and wait for RT to get back. BW lay down to sleep when a howl of pain hit his mind. BW howled reflexively causing all attention to go to him. BW immediately knew that Rose was in pain. He looked at Tosh "WHERE DID SHE GO!" he roared in fear. Everyone jumped and knew that something was wrong with the other wolf. Tosh gave him the location and he was off, but not without telling them first "RT is in trouble and pain."

BW ran as fast as he could to Rose's location, not knowing or caring if the others were following. Once he got there he saw a sight that chilled his bones, there was a weevil leaning over a wolf's figure and looking like it was hungry. BW waisted no more time and barrelled into the weevil. It cried out in shock and faced the new threat. BW moved to stand in front of rose growling at the weevil. It turned to run away but BW wasn't going to let it go after what it had done.

This was when the team came in, they saw it going to run away and they also saw BW wasn't going to let it. BW jumped on it biting its neck but the weevil got out but was attacked again by BW. This time as the weevils head smashed against the ground, it was knocked out.

BW ran back to Rose's body and whimpered. He looked up to the team, eyes pleading for help. Owen ran over to Rose and saw the injuries. "Claws right through the body, jeez girl that's why you don't go hunting alone." Owen knew he needed to stop the bleeding but he could only do that properly back at the lab. He did a temporary fix but it would only hold until they got back. "Alright, we need to get her back to the hub, now!" Owen ordered. Suzy just looked down at the blood covered wolf. "It's an alien, why don't we just let it die?" Before anyone could do anything, Suzy was pinned to the ground by a very angry wolf. BW was standing on her, and about to go for her throat when Jack pulled him off.

BW was going to attack who ever pulled him off but stoped when he saw Jack. BW growled in defeat and Jack put him on the ground "I'm warning you, Suzy, If you ever make a comment like that again, I will not stop him next time," Jack said threateningly "we do not leave any sort of creature in pain." Suzy nodded fearfully and edged away from the wolves. "Guy's we need to get to the hub, or else she won't make it!" Owen yelled. Jack turned to face BW "You run back to the hub and tell Ianto to get everything prepared!" BW looked at Rose before running out of the warehouse. Jack faced the remainder of the team "Suzie you get that weevil in the back of the SUV, Tosh get the Car ready and tell police to give us priority, I'll help Owen with RT. Move!" Jack ordered. The team jumped into action. Owen continued bandaging the wolf trying to stop the bleeding when he heard a soft whimper of pain coming from the previously gold but now red wolf beneath him. "Hey, RT Its going to be okay, we're going to fix you up. I need you to stay as still as possible, we are getting you back to the Hub." Owen continued talking while Jack grabbed a makeshift stretcher.

Back at the hub BW ordered them to put rose in a vault. They were confused but did as asked. They left when BW asked them too. BW used his powers to reverse the wound's time so it never happened.

The next day RT and BW watch humorously as Gwen walks around the water fountain trying to remember. With nothing happening that day Rose and BW chilled out in the hub. Later that night they looked at the security screen and saw Gwen and Suzy in a situation. "Jack we have a problem!" RT called out, Jack came in and saw what was happening and headed to the perception filter.

BW and RT went out the tourist entrance and came up behind Suzy. Gwen saw them and looked fearful, Suzy turned and saw them, not seeing Jack come up the invisible lift, and tried to shoot them. Jack got in the way and Suzy shot him. RT howled and tackled Gwen to the ground as Suzy tried to shoot her. Jack got up and spoke to Suzy. She didn't want to listen so she shot herself in the head. BW and RT looked down at her disgusted.

As they saw Jack helping Gwen up, they got a small sense saying they needed to help the Doctor. So, without letting Jack know both wolves vanished. When he turned back to tell them to get back inside when he noticed they weren't there. He guessed they had gone back inside. So when he went back in, after sending Gwen home and telling her to be there tomorrow, he noticed both were gone. He then realised they had to help the others they were talking about.

~end Chapter~

Hello Kgroyalct here so before continue this was the last chapter by Joldino-Sidestreaker

The rest is all my work with Joldino-Sidestreaker helping me

. The next chapter is a Doctor who one


	3. Chapter 3

So this is all my own work so yes the Doctor meets Rose and Bad Wolf

I still don't own the rights to doctor who the rights belong to BBC and BBC America

If I owned doctor who rose would never left the show

Now on to the chapter

Follow and fav this story and maybe follow and fav me as an author

* * *

><p>Rose felt the warmth presence of the Tardis <em>hello my wolf<em> the Tardis whispered in her mind "_hello Tardis oh how I miss." I miss you too my wolf. "Wish I could be with you. Is he okay." He is fine my wolf now that you are hear. _

Rose was lying low the Doctor was in the family control ship back to his Timelord self but now she had to keep a further difference and mind locked till BW said it was fine.

She had to look away she was by the Tardis when someone tapped her back she turned around and saw the women Martha the Doctor's new companion.

"I've soon watching him I know who you are the way you look sad because you can't approach." she knelt down in my Rose's face and scratched her ear "you are Rose have to be but I am confused why don't you…."

"I can't tell him I'm here and you can't tell him who I am. Not yet he will know in time but now.." she sniffed tear falling from her eye Martha looked at the golden wolf " I will there to help him and you Martha jones but he can't know." Martha looked at the golden wolf and nodded "deal." Martha said. "Now get back in there before he comes back." Martha nodded and turned away not weirded out by the wolf speaking "oh and Martha," Rose piped up Martha turning back "keep loving him he needs it." And with that BW went to stand by Rose. Martha waved. "Goodbye Martha." Rose said then they disappeared Martha returning to the Tardis hiding her smile. It has been a weird day.

* * *

><p>Rose the wolf did keep her promise it had happened when the Doctor meet the two gold and silver Wolves they were on a planet which name was hard to pronounce and say but they were running like always but this time they were corned men with disintegrators. "You will be destroyed, ready aim fi-"he was cut off by a howl that knocked off the soldiers feet there stood Rose and the silver wolf. The men fired at them and the silver wolf pounced tearing them down within a minute.<p>

"Martha get behind me now." The Doctor said to Martha who stepped sideways standing next to the Doctor. "There are no wolves on this planet especially none with gold and silver fur where do you come from." The Doctor said. Martha smirked 'oh the Doctor will be in the shock of his life.' Martha thought.

"We speak you know" BW told the Doctor. If the Doctor was surprised he hid it pretty well.

"Where are you from?" the Doctor asked his curiosity getting the best of him. He felt like he knew one of them. Rose kept her eyes down in fear that the Doctor might recognize them. "The Void." BW said. "No you can't be from the void because nothing can survive the void." The Doctor almost screamed. His Rose his poor sweet Rose sucked into the void these wolves no these creatures cannot be from the void. "Believe what you wish Doctor but we tell the truth." BW replied. "How did you know my name?" the Doctor yelled. It broke Rose's heart not be able to calm the Doctor to hold his hand.

"You are well famous Doctor." BW said. "Okay next question, did you purposely come here?" BW answered "Yes." "Why?" the Doctor asked. BW said "To protect." "Protect who?" "Everyone, we are here to protect people from other 'aliens'". "Why are you really here?" the Doctor asked. "To protect you Doctor. We have others to protect but we will come if you are in need or if we want to." The Doctor was completely speechless. "One question, how will you know if I am in trouble?" the Doctor asked "We are now bound to you Doctor." The Doctor seem to frown at that. "Now since you know my name, and I don't know yours, what are your names?" "I am BW and this is RT. We apologize that we cannot give our full names, but it is very dangerous if we do. Surely you understand, one day we will tell you when we think the time is right, but until then just call us BW and RT." The Doctor knew that names could be dangerous. "RT there speak at all?" the Doctor asked this RT seemed very familiar but where from RT wait could that be…. A solider aimed his gun went to pull the trigger when Rose leapt and attacked another solider then fired at the Doctor but Rose jumped in front of the bullet. BW lunged at the laughing guard and bite his neck. The Doctor fell to the ground on his knees checking vitals. RT looked like she was not going to make it he looked up at BW "she won't make it." He said tears forming in his eyes. "Do not worry Doctor." BW said. BW used his powers to reverse the wound's time so it never happened. The Doctor looked bewildered "who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Doctor but when you know everything will change." With that BW and RT disappeared.

Leaving the Doctor and Martha alone.

* * *

><p>thats the end of the chapter<p> 


End file.
